


[Podfic] You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To)

by Wordsplat, zhenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Noir, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenger/pseuds/zhenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve is a stripper, Tony is the Stark Adventures poster boy, and they fall madly in love in the 1940's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You'd Be So Nice (To Come Home To)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138051) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



**Warnings:** Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia

 **Length:** 05:44:00 (11 Chapters)

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as a .rar file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lvu5oao6aqcswhi/You%27d+Be+So+Nice+%28To+Come+Home+To%29.rar) !


End file.
